Wally the prisoner of fairies
by ShinigamiPhantom
Summary: Since Gardevoir turned out to be Fairy all along I decided to write this story about what REALLY happened after Wally caught his Ralts. Warning! Strong language, VIOLENCE, RAPE.
1. Chapter 1

This Fanfiction was inspired by the recent annoucement from Game Freak about new Pokemon type-Fairy, and the fact that Gardevoir is Psychic/Fairy. With all the excitement I decided to refresh my memories about fairies (I am not into "Barbie Fairy Princess" and "Strawberry Shorstcake" bullcrap, i mean ACTUAL Fairies). What I found out about fairies in folklore of many countries was so fascinating and shocking that an ideas popped into my mind and brought up a plot of this story. This is my first Fanfiction in a while so criticism is welcome.

It was a hard day of training for Wally and his new pokemon Ralts. Ever since Wally caught his first Pokemon with the aid of Ruby, he was happy. Trainings were hard since his Ralts knew only Growl when he caught him, but with a lot of effort Ralts raised to level 11 and he was few steps to reach the next one. Wally and Ralts were now facing a slakoth in Petalburg Wood. "Ralts use Confusion!" said Wally with excitement in his voice. Ralts eyes glowed and Slakoth was hit with powerful confusion fainting instantly. Ralts glew a little signaling his advacement to level 12. Wally scanned his Pokemon with his pokedex and learned that Ralts just learned Teleport. "Ralts that's so wonderful!" Wally took his Pokemon and gave him a hug. But when he looked into his Pokemon's face excitement was gone and confusion took it place.  
Ralts was smiling, but it was a sinister smile as if he was hiding something."Is something wrong Ralts?" wally asked concerned for his Pokemon. He heard his voice through Telepathy.'I am sorry kid, because I really started to like you'. Ralts and Wally started to glew and teleported from sight. When the senses returned to wally after teleportation he found himself in a weird village located in a forest. All the huts were made of branches and leaves, there was no big fireplace Wally saw in movies. It was clear that whoever lived in this village didn't want it to be found.  
"Where are we?" Wally asked his Pokemon confused with the situation. Ralts jumped from it's trainer hands and rushed into one of the huts. In an instance three Gardevoirs came out and walked toward Wally grabbing him. One of them took Ralts Pokeball and smashed it, another one took everything Wally had at the moment. Wally wasn't confused anymore...he was terrified."Why are you doing this? What do you want!?" he heard the response in his mind 'We want you. You will never return home'.  
"My parents will look after me!"Wally shouted realising Ralts betrayal and the fact that he was kidnapped for some unknown purpose.'We doubt that' said third gardevoir'No one will notice your dissapearance'."W-what do you mean?" Wally asked scared of what will happen next.  
His former Pokemon waved at him and began to glow. His shape and size begin to change, he grew higher, larger and his head plates dissapeared. Once the transformation was completed the glowing stopped and Ralts was now looking just like Wally.  
"What!? Why did you became me!?"Questions bombarded Wallys head from all directions.  
"So no one will suspect that you dissapeared" Not-Wally answered. Another Ralts with a Pokeball walk out of a hut. Not-Wally took the Pokeball and caught another Ralts in pokeball, than he took all Wally's belongings and Teleported away.  
Next minutes went quickly for Wally. Gardevoirs took him to a quite large hut, lead him to one of the rooms and pushed him inside. Than the doors were locked. Wally didn't know what to think. His Pokemon betrayed him, kidnapped him to a Gardevoirs village, steal all his stuff, took his form and replaced him. All these experiences were accompanied with one question-Why?  
"Hey! A New Guy!" Wally jumped surprised with a human voice. He looked for the source and saw a 13 year old boy sitting on the bed.  
"Who are you?"said the kid" Cause my name's Ralph from Oldale Town".  
"My name's Wally from Petalburg Town. Why did Ralts brought me here?".  
"You better sit. What I will tell you will surprise you." Ralph encouraged Wally to sit next to him. Wally sat down, because this was a hard day.  
"Look Wally, you propably know that Ralts and his evolution family is Psychic right?" Wally nodded "well they are more than that. Recent discoveries in Kalos region prooved that they are also fairies".  
Wally knew something about fairies from his parents. There was a Tooth fairy, Tinkerbell from an old children's book and Fairy Godmother from Cindarella. But he never expected that fairies are actually real. Which brought up another question 'Should fairies be good and helpful?'.  
"I, like many others learned this lesson the hard way" Ralph continued his explanation "Real fairies are not like those we read about in children's books. They are mean spirited, malicious and...very scarce in numbers".Wally didn't say a word, he wanted to know about everything."That's why you was brought here...you will become breeding mate" Wally was dumbstrucked by what he have heard."What! But I'm human and they are Pokemons!" Wally was given "The Talk" by his parent when he was 9 and it shocked him like nothing before, so the the news of being forced to do "the thing" added a lot to his worries.  
"They can mate with humans. Myth I heard from Sinnoh says that humans and Pokemons were once the same species and we are still compatible to bare children" Wally nodded so Ralph continued "Gardevoirs developed a tricky way of...finding mates. They send young Ralts into human's territory to appear before beginning trainers so they can catch them. Once the learn Teleport they transport their trainers to this village and take their form thus becoming Changelings. Weren't you surprised that a little Ralts showed up with no Kirlia or Gardevoir around to protect him? I learned from one of my mates that this happens everywhere! In Johto, Kalos, Kanto and Sinnoh! Trainers capture Ralts with no idea of what their "precious" Pokemon have in store for them".  
After hearing this explanation Wally lost all his powers and layed down on the bed. "Has anyone tried to escape?".  
"It is futile" said Ralph "Gardevoirs are Psychics. If you try to run, they will mangle your mind. You better take a nap Wally. I have a feeling that tomorrow you will be very "bussy". 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has few relations to the upcoming game Pokemon X & Y. I still don't know how the timeline will relate to other games so for the sake of the plot it takes place at the same time as the events of Gen 3. WARNING! This chapter contains scenes of physical and mental abuse, graphic rape scene (if you still have souls please don't masturbate to them, people who date with Rosie Palm ends up in Hell), cuss language and racism (or speciesism in this case).

Although Ralph's advice Wally was unable to sleep. Ralph talked with his new "roommate" to comfort him. They learned a lot about each other. Ralph moved to Oldale Town from Kalos region after Team Flare stole all of his parents Pokemons from their farm. With no pokemon their bussiness could not go on and they lost everything. After moving in Ralph decided to begin his Pokemon journey with his Chespin who luckilly stayed hidden during Team Flare attack. Ralph told Wally how he captured a female Ralts. With Chespin and Experience share Ralts leveled very quickly and before Ralph could blink he was transported to Gardevoirs village. He watched helplessly as his Chespin was killed and Ralts become a Changeling. Despite Wally's disgust he also mentioned the first time he was raped by Main Gardevoir in the village. He was a prisoner for 8 months already.  
Around 1 PM They finally succumbed to sleep.  
In the morning they were woke up by their captors. Two shiny Gardevoirs were holding a large basket filled with fruits for them to eat. Wally looked at the fruits with fear. He learned from Ralph that fairies take extra precaution to prevent their prisoners' escape. Food they gave them to eat is an enchanted fairy food. If a human eats it (even a bite) he will be unable to eat anything else for the rest of his life. Any other food would taste like sand and sawdust making it ineadible for them. Although Wally was scared of that image, he was also hungry, since he had nothing to eat yesterday. He took a fruit that look like Citruss berry, only pink and took a bite. It was amazingly tasty! It was like fruits smoothies he liked to drink...and he will never be able to drink them again. After the meal was over Gardevoir took the basket with leftovers and walked out of the room.  
Just 5 minutes later two other Gardeviors walked in for obvious reason. A regular Gardevoir walked toward Ralph with a smirk on her face. Ralph who was used to this walked toward one of the beds with her to do the work. Second Gardevoir was taller than the first one and was a shiny with red hair and blue arms. It was the Main Gardevoir Ralph talked about. She always had the first try with every newly imprisoned human.  
'I am taking you to my private room' she said through telepathy in a horny voice 'I hope you're full of energy'.  
Wally was not full of energy, not to mention he was ill and suffered asthma. Gardevoir lead him out the room. The second door were closed moaning was heard from the room. Gardevoir walked with him in the hallway. That's when things got nasty for Wally. He grabbed his chest and fell to the ground coughing.  
'What's with you'asked the Gardevoir with very little care in her voice.  
"I have asthma" Wally said trying to catch breath. Gardevoir laid her hand on his back and a pink glow surrounded Wally. After this he could breath with ease and felt rather good."What did you do?"  
'I healed you Wally' Gardevoir said in a rather impatient tone 'And I expect gratitude'.  
Wally said nothing, only stand up and continue walking. At one point they passed a pair. A 16 year old man with a weird Gardevoir by his side. Unlike other Gardevoirs this one had straight blue hair, instead of round large head, a small human head with human ears. And what's more large breasts in white and blue colors with pink nipples. The boy who walked with her looked quite happy. The Main gardevoir looked at the odd Gardevoir with envy.  
'Fucking pokemorph' Wally heard her through telepathy and turned to her 'That Gardevoir is a Pokemorph. In rare cases of breeding they are born with human feutures and all the humans seems to like them. I don't know why? It must be because of their hair. At least they still give birth to Ralts so they are sueful in growth of population.'  
"Are all pokemorh like that?" Wally asked her and received an answer 'In most cases yes, they look a lot like us and have psychic powers, but for the rest pokemorphs they are more humans with no powers at all, making them completely worthless in reproduction'.  
For Wally the whole system was weird and there was something he had to know."Why do you kidnap humans? I mean there are Pokemons you can breed with and have babies."  
Gardevoir burst into snobbish laughter both through mind and mouth. It was disturbing to hear Telepathic laughter accompanied with "Gar GAR GAR GAR". After Main Gardevoir calmed down she answered in a rude way.  
'If you want to have sex with a floating gas bomb, living pile of slime, fire slug or a ghost puppet be my gueast' she looked at Wally seductively 'Besides you humans have those things in you that we adore. You're strong, full of energy and handsome a lot like Gallades I heard about from Gardevoirs in Sinnoh.'  
Wally knew about Gallade species from Prof Oak's Pokemon Talk on the radio. It's a male counterpart for Gardevoir. Despite their femine appearance Gardevoirs are also males, but male Kirlia exposed to Dawn stone evolves into Gallade.  
"If you adore Gallades, why don't you get a Dawn stone and evolve?" Wally asked his companion.  
'We have several Dawn stones stolen from trainers, but they are useless. For some reason male Kirlia in Hoenn are unaffected by dawn stone'.  
Finally they reached Main Gardevoir's room. They walked in and Wally saw very elegant bed most likely stolen from humans. Wally already swallowed the fact that he was in Gardevoirs' brothel but he didn't want to take part in ANYTHING. Unfortunately main Gardevoir thought otherwise. She took of all he clothes with her psychic powers leaving him completely naked. Wally shocked by sudden attack covered his private area with his hands. Gardevoir only smiled and pushed him on the bed and layed on him giving him a wet kiss while trying to remove his hands from the object of her interest. Once she succeded she examined her new mate and realised her kissing attempt did nothing. 'Still soft?'she said as if this was a normal thing for her 'What's wrong with you kid?'  
"I don't want to do this!" Wally was screaming with tears in eyes trying to release his arms spread by Gardevoir's hands on the bed.  
Gardevoir unaffected by the pleadings she started to do the regular thing in this situation, she began to stroke his memeber trying to get Wally aroused, but it didn't work except for making Wally much more intimidated. Next she tried oral sex that was as innfective as the previous attempts. After all her effort she sat on Wally's private area irked.'Arceus dammit, your the worst case I've had. This calls for drastic measures'.  
Wally wanted to cover his ears as he heard the attacker's loud telepathic scream.'Sylene! GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS HERE AND BRING ME A CUP OF OUR LOVE POTION!'  
Wally waited terrified. 3 minutes later the door opened and an odd looking Kirlia walked in. Her skin was pink like that of a human, she had small hands, feet, brown hair and no skirt or head plates. In other condition she would look like a naked, starved 6 year old girl. She was holding a big cup of pink fluid. The main Gardevoir greeted her 'You're finally here you worthless cunt! Give me the cup!' Sylene walked toward the bed, taking a short look at wally. He could tell that she felt sorry for him. Gardevoir took the cup in rude way, lift up Wally and forced him to drink it. After that she handed the cup back to Sylene but instead of giving it she dropped it on the floor breaking it. 'Look what you did!' she screamed at Sylene 'You broke another cup!'  
Sylene said nothing, she gathered broken pieces and left the room.  
'Now all I we have to do now is wait.'she said to Wally. After 2 minutes the potion begun to work. Wally started to feel exctatic and he didn't know why, but he wanted the Main Gardevoir...every inch of her.  
'Finally.'Gardevoir laughed as Wally's member started to hard on.'How do you feel now?'  
"I feel...great!" Wally shouted affected by potion. And since he knew how the "thing" works he screamed "Show it to me!" Main Gardevoir smiled and lift up her gown reaveling her womanhood.  
After an hour the Main Gardevoir was fullfilled she took Wally back to his room. Inside Ralph was laying exhausted. Wally on the other hand was still full of energy. The day wasn't over. Several Gardevoirs walked in for service, one of Gardevoir brought her Kirlia daughter for a try. At the evening the effects of the potion cease to work. Wally got his sensess back and all the extasy vanished replaced by something else. Disgust and the wish of death.  
Wally didn't sleep well this night...he didn't sleep at all. 


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Wally has been brought to the village. A week since he was abducted, imprisoned and became Gardevoir's breeding mate. What he found more unberarble than this is the fact that he was sitting in the same room all the time with no chance to take better look around the village. The stench of his swetted body and dirty clothes added a lot to his complaining. This day after breakfast two regular Gardevoirs brought him and Ralph clean clothes and towels. Wally could tell these Gardevoirs were both males. He didn't have to take a wild guess since...he knew it from the their smell. Week of being close to Gardevoirs in heat let him learn their smell by heart. Not to mention he learned how to gain knowledge from his mates. It was amazing for him how talkative satisfied Gardevoirs were. He learned a lot about village's going on. He knew that population was quite big. There are 103 Gardevoirs in the village, 60 females and 43 males. 50 Kirlias in ratio 32 females to 28 males, 40 Ralts in ratio 25 females to 15 males (their number change from time to time due to their "missions"), 20 humans and only 4 Pokemorphs all females. Wally learned that only male humans (after this week he stopped using terms "men and women", since none of Gardevoirs and even Ralph used these terms) were held hostage. The reason was quite simple, Pokemons and Pokemorhs laid eggs which was painful, but survivable for them. Human females on the other hand were giving life birth to Ralts and due to their offspring's head shape they all were dying at childbirth taking babies with them. That's why Ralts caught by females were given different tasks. Following their trainers, learn more about humans and during nightime when their trainers are sleaping, teleport to Humans' stores and steal items. That's how furniture, tools and accesories are provided to the village.  
With clothes and towels in hands Wally and Ralph went to the bathroom with Gardevoirs. The bathroom was spacious and have many large bathtubs. Several breeding mates were already there. Interesting thing was that they were bathed by Gardevoirs. Wally and Ralph undressed and gave their dirty clothes to male Gardevoirs that brought them here. Than they walked toward one bathtub and stepped in. In an instance two Gardevoirs stepped in bathtub, took loofas and procede to wash Wally and Ralph. Wally didn't know why, but he actually liked being washed by one of his captors. The fact of Gardevoir sitting next to him, washing his back, hair, belly and crotch was an unimaginable pleasure. He assumed that propably the potion Main Gardevoir gave him kicked back.  
After the best bath in his life Wally dried himself with towel and put the clothes on. He inspected himself in one of mirrors. Trousers he was wearing were white, while the blouse was green with long sleeves. He thought that he actually look awesome. After a minute of looking at himself the realisation sink in.  
"In this clothes I look like Gallade" it was true "Sheesh these Gardevoirs sure know how to entertain themselves" Wally made a dumb face 'Where did that thought come from?'.  
While walking out of bathroom he had the painfull feeling of returing to his room. But what he heard next made him happy.  
'If you want to, you can go for walk around our village' said a male Gardevoir that brought him here 'But don't try to walk away without supervison, or you will regret it'.  
"I can give you a tour around the village if you want" Ralph was also eager to go for a walk. They walked outside of their "home". It was morning so there was still cold. Wally and Ralph walked toward village main square. Life of the village was pulsing there. Male Gardevoirs and humans were walking carrying baskets with fruits, female gardevoirs were teaching small groups of Kirlias and Ralts Psychic moves. 3 Pokemorphs were playing with youngest Ralts. As Wally and Ralph walked through the square adorable telepathic voices reached them.  
'DADDY!' four Ralts and two Kirlia run toward Ralph and surrounded him. Wally's companion greeted them with smile on the face and gave them a group hug. Wally inspected Ralph's offspring. Despite their heritage, they were regular Ralts and Kirlias. Although Ralph mated with many females as Wally noticed he only had 6 kids. That's because although humans and Pokemons are compatible, propability of conception at first time are very low. That's why matings are so intense. Wally sunk in his thoughts so much that he didn't hear conversation Ralph had with his children.  
"Hey, where's Sylvan?" he asked since one of his Ralts children was missing.  
'Oh he brought a human recently to our village' said one of Kirlias and pointed at Wally 'It's that green haired male who's with you'. That statement shocked Ralph and he looked at Wally who was now facing three female Gardevoir. They were telling him the "good news".  
"I will be a father!?" Wally shouted so loud that everyone on the square heard him.  
Ralph thought for a while and decided not to tell his roomate about this. At least not now...he had enough shockers for one day.  
Shocked by the news Wally decided to walk toward nearby lakeso he can relax. At the lake he took some water in hands and washed his face. After that he looked around and noticed that someone was sitting at the lake. It was Sylene, pokemorph Wally "met" on the second day. She looked miserable, her hair were in mess, bruises were on her arms and legs and tears were falling from her ayes in regular streams. Wally could only feel sorry for her. Main Gardevoir told him that powerless pokemorphs were worthless and that's how Sylene was treated. He walked toward her. Sylene lift up her head when she heard footsteps and looked with fear at source of sound. Once she noticed Wally and recognized him, she blushed and looked away. "It's ockay, don't worry" Wally tried to calm her down and assure her that he means her no harm."I can talk with you if you like?".  
Sylene looked at Wally with confused expression. He want to talk with her? But she's worthless and a waste of space.  
"Can I sit next to you?" he asked calmly. Sylene thought, not sure what to say. Wally waited patiently.  
"Y-yes" she said and Waly sat next to her.  
Sylene didn't know it yet, but wally will change her life. Will it be for better...or for worse? Time will tell. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's the fourth chapter of my story and I'm getting worried. My first idea was a short in which Wally died during rape, due to his asthma. I found it lame So I changed the idea to a much more complex. I don't know how this story will end-happy or bad ending. BTW. Come on guys! There are 7 follows, 3 faves and only two reviews! I want to know your opinions about my story. If it's going in right direction or not. Please review. A I mentioned in first chapter-Criticism is welcome.

Chapter 4 "And another day bites the dust" Wally said in a grim tone as he was carving another day on the wall with a sharp rock he found on the beach. It has been a month. A whole bloody month in this Arceus forsaken village. He decided to sign how many days has passed, so he can keep his sanity. By far every day was the same for him. Breakfast, ocassionally bath and than wild rides with horny Gardevoirs. He thoght that he wouldn't find anybody in this village who understand him. He of course did talk with Ralph, but he was already into it and instead of comforting him, he did something way different.

"Three pregnancies in first week!" he remembered Ralph's amazement when they returned to their room weeks ago "You're really good in this. My first kid was born 2 months after my arrival here".

AHH YES...Pregnancies!

Wally was still very uncomfortable about the fact of being a father of three. Anyone else would be happy. After all babies are the fruits of love between male and female. Not in Wally's case. Between him and Gardevoirs who were carrying his children was no love. He never got to know them better. They didn't even told him their names (althoguh he learned that Gardevoirs had inclination for names that starts with S). All they did was come to his room, lay down on his bed, spread their legs and told him to do the job. After all the "fun" they laid with him for a while, telling him how great he was, occassionally sharing some information and went out. Before he forgot he remembered to highlight this day. This day was very "special" after all.

(flashback)

After Wally and Ralph finished eating their dinner, three regular male Gardevoirs walked in. They were holding something wrapped in towels. They stood in front of two boys and unwrapped towels revealing what was inside them. Eggs! Three eggs in the size of a small Ralts. 'Admire Wally' he heard masculine voice of one of Gardevoirs 'These are your children. Are they beutiful?'  
Wally looked at the eggs. The eggs were green and white covered in the spots of their mothers' blood. It's the blood that worried him.  
"Are the mothers ockay?" he asked and received the answer 'They are tired, but they will recover very soon. Your children will need three weeks to hatch. Don't worry you will be first one to see it happened.'  
Ralph was also looking at the eggs amazed by his roomate achievement. As the Gardevoirs left the room he started conversation.  
"So Wally, you're a father now. Congrats!" Ralph said patting Wally's back.  
"Thanks, Ralph" Wally replied with no excitement.  
"Are you thinking about names you give to your kids?" Wally sat straght at that and looked at Ralph with anger.  
"Thinking about names for them!? I don't even now the names of their mothers! I don't know which Gardevoirs I mated with got pregnant and I serviced a lot of them!" Ralph was shocked by his roomate outburst.  
"Chill out dude! You think you're the only one? I have seven kids and I still didn't get to know their mothers. With so many Gardevoirs walking into my room every day I simply don't care"  
"Sorry about that. I am still shocked about..." than it clicked in Wally's head "Did you just said that you have seven kids? But I saw only six that day"  
Ralph made a face of guilty man realising that he let the Skitty out of the bag. "There's something I need to tell you Wally..." Wally listened.

(back to the present)

Wally was now laying in his bed and looking at the ceiling. The revelation of being kidnapped by his rooomate's kid added a lot to his depression. He remembered that Ralts are the ones who do the abductions and he was more than sure that his children will take part in that too. If he will spend here rest of his life maybe one day he will share the room with the victims of his sons or daughters?

This Chapter is dedicated to all the Dittos out there. These noble Pokemons, once envied on the battlefields, has been reduced to brood mares, forever imprisoned in Daycares and forced to mate with Pokemons they don't even know. Other Pokemons of their so called "trainers" fight, won tournaments and become legends on their own in the Hall of fame. For Dittos the only thing to look for is another Pokemon to mate with. Another Blastoise, Meganium or Blaziken so their trainers can complete their Pokedexes by trading their children with other trainers.  
DItto are not to breed! They deserve same rights as other Pokemons!  
To all the trainers out there who just read this chapter-  
How do you like them breeing? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sorry for such looong break. I've had a writer's block. Anyway I'm back and I'm planning to make a new project. It would be a serie of stories and legends from my country. Slavic myths can be very interesting and many of them carry on morals. The first chapter will be this Friday. Hope you will like it. ====Morning==== It's been three weeks since Wally's eggs were shown to him and today came the day of hatching. Just as the Gardevoirs promised him, he was present at the ceremony. He felt very happy when he was looking at the moving eggs, since he got over his depression. He learned a lot about the eggs. It turns out that calling them Pokemon "eggs" is a misconception. They are in fact embryoes. A while after being impregnate Pokemons gave birth to an embryo. An embryo coming out of their birth canals is a painful experience but easier than laying a hard egg. After being outside the thin layer that surrounds an embryo hardens thus becoming a shell. That's the reason why the colors of Pokemon eggs matches the colors of the Pokemon that will be born. Shinies are exception since their eggs looks just like regular eggs. The first egg began to glow and after a few seconds a shiny Ralts was born. The mother of the Ralts lift it up and looked under it's gown.  
'It's a boy' she said to Wally and took the child with her making place.  
Second egg glow and a regular Ralts was born. The mother checked her child and told Wally that it's a girl.  
The final egg was moving but to Wally's surprise it wasn't glowing. Instead the shell of the egg started to crack and tiny moaning were heard from the inside. Pieces of the shell begun to fall off revealing what was inside. A tiny head with messy green hair. Small hands were pushing away the shell and a beutifull snowhite face appeared. When the egg was gone a Pokemorph was sitting in the nest looking around. It was a surprise for everyone that a new Pokemorph was born. The mother took her child and checked her gender annoucing it's a girl.  
The mothers faced Wally and asked him if he want to give names to their children. That took Wally aback as he didn't really thought about it. He examined his children who were looking at him curiously. All Gardevoirs liked names that starts with 'S' so he decided to follow this path. He looked at his son an thought about a nice name.  
"How would you like name...Sora?" Shiny Ralts smiled and laughed signaling acceptance of the name. Next was his Ralts daughter. She looked very cheerful and happy. Wally thought for a minute and said.  
"Setsuko" girl clapped her hands happy about her name.  
Finally was a brand new Pokemorph in the village. She looked a lot like human, with small head, ears, little nose, human hands, and feet, and what made Wally somehow proud, his hairstyle. She reminded him a lot of human world and he missed it greatly. He thought of a lovely name for her. An idea enlightened him.  
"You will be called Saki" his daughter smiled sensing her father's feelings and dreams. She accepted her name as well.  
The ceremony went on with a small feest. Wally remembred to take some berries for Sylene. She is waiting for him at their favorite spot.  
====Noon==== Wally was sitting with Sylene at the lake. He was looking at her as she was eating berries he brought her. Sylene was a very messy eater, but it was justified since he learned about her past. Being born a powerless Pokemorph she was ostracised an resented by Gardevoirs and other children. She had to sleep where she could since she wasn't allowed in any cottage and all she ate were leftovers humans didn't eat. All the things she shared with him just made him more sick over the Gardevoirs that lived in this village. He did ask her why didn't her mom stood up for her, but she changed the subject right away. Wally guessed that her mother was killed or banished for giving birth to her. Sylene warmed up to Wally as well. Learning about his condition and sickness and how caring his family was, helped her get out of her little shell and for the first time in her life she was happy. As she finihed eating another healthy meal she thanked Wally.  
"You're welcome Sylene" Wally told her smiling. She looked a lot better now. She was malnourished and starved when they first met. Now she looked full, yet not stuffed. If it wasn't for her being part Kirlia she would look like any little girl. Well naked girl to be accurate. With no skirt skin all the Kirlia have Sylene's completely exposed. Wally told her about it and offered a clothes. Sylene answered that it never bothered her, yet she felt cold every night."Would you like to go for a walk in the forest?" he offered her and she said yes.  
Unknown to them the Main Gardevoir was watching them looking very mad. She walked toward them when they stand up aimed toward forest:  
'Where are you going?' she asked them. Sylene hide behing Wally at the sight of the Village leader.  
"We're going to the forest for a walk" Wally said bravely.  
The leader looked at Sylene with a kiling stare.  
'If you let him escape, you're dead. Got it?!'Sylene gave a nod. Gardevoir looked back at Wally with a weird smile 'By the way, Congratulation of the kids'.  
Wally thanked her and walked away with Sylene.

====In the forest==== Wally and Sylene were walking in the forest enjoying it's beuty.  
Screams of many Pokemons were heard around them. If Wally still had his Pokedex he would know what those species were and by any chance he would knew where he is. "Sylene, is there any chance to learn where we are?" he asked his companion "I told you already Wally, that no" Sylene answered "I never bothered to check, nor had the access to those Pokedexes trainers use".  
It would be very usefull to have a pokedex since every pokemon entry has information on where to find them.  
They entered a small meadow covered in flowers. Walking side by side they enjoyed this beutiful view. This did not last as Wally suddenly stepped on something and a cry was heard.  
"SHROOMISH!" a little pokemon cried in displeasure as Wally took his foot from it.  
"Sorry, sorry!" Wally said, but it was too late. The parent of the Shroomish, a large Breloom showed up and run toward the boy. Sylene with no powers hid in the flowers. Wally started to run away chased by an angry Pokemon. The Pokemon was fast and was starting to reach him. As Wally thought that it couldn't get any worse he suddenly felt, he was falling. Wally fall to the hole made by some Pokemon and slided down deep. Breloom upon realising that the one who attack his baby was gone walked away. Sylene after the danger was gone run where she saw Wally the last time and looked into the hole.  
"Wally! Are you ockay!? Say something!"she screamed and prayed to Arceus for Wally good being.  
====Underground==== Wally opened his eyes after the fall was over. He landed on a moss that made his fall less harsh. He looked around himself, but in a darkness lit only by bioluminescenc of moss and alge he couldn't see very much. Wally stand up and walked around with his hands in front of him. In the moss he noticed something reflecting the glow. He took it and felt that it was a flashlight. He pushed the button hoping it would work. It did. The light pushed away the darkness making Wally stand face to face with human corpses.  
"GAHHH!" WAlly nearly dropped the flashlight at the sight of nearly decomposed body of a human. After the shock passed Wally walked toward the body and examined it. It must have been a man around the age of 15. A sharp rock burst through his chest covered in dried blood.  
"He propably hit this rock when he fall down here" Wally wondered. Despite fear and disgust he decided to check the body. He had to get out of here after all. He looked in men's pockets and found there a Pokedex. It meant that this person was a Pokemon rainer. Wally opened the pokedex to check if it still work. Surprisingly it did. The screen turned on and Wally checked who this person was. The Pokedex said it belong to Matt from Fallarbor Town. after learning this Wally checked his belt with five pokeballs. He took them off and checked. They were not damaged and still closed which means there are still pokemons inside them. He scanned the Pokeballs with pokedex. The results were- Skarmory level 39, Metang level 37, Aggron level 43, Steelix level 45 and Magnezone at level 46.  
"A steel type lover" Wally commented "I hope they are still alive. This could be my only hope to get out of here".  
Wally pressed the button on Skarmory's pokeball enlarging it and letting the Pokemon out. Skarmory materialised and looked around in confusion. He turned around and noticed Wally and the corpses of his master. It walked toward his fallen master, tears were coming from it's eyes. Than it looked at Wally. Unlike the earlier encounter with Breloom, Skarmory listened to Wally's explanation. Skarmory was sadenned by his master death, not to menton the fact that he learned about this moths after it happened. Wally let other Pokemons out.  
====On the surface==== Sylene was on the ground crying. She didn't hear anything in the hole. It was obvious that Wally didn't survive the fall. She was devastated by the loss of the only friend she had and the fact that she will lose her life the minute she returns to the village.  
(RUMBLE)  
A sudden noise reached her and she looked up. A large pokemon dug his way outof the ground.  
"Steel type!" Sylene screamed and begun to run away.  
"Sylene don't be afraid!" Wally walked out the tunnel made by Aggron.  
Young Pokemorph looked back and saw her friend alive...in company of large steel type Pokemon. Wally run toward her and gae her a hug.  
"You don't have to be scared. This Aggron is friendly" Wally assured her.  
"It's not that he startled me "Sylene said "It's because..." she cut off as Aggron aproached her with a friendly smile.  
"What?" Wally asked.  
"Fairies fear iron" Sylene explained. This revelation surprised Wally. Still he wanted to know more.  
"And why is that? Can you tell me?".  
Sylene explained that since Gardevoirs are Fairies they fear iron, since it's poisonous to them...almost deadly. 'This means I know have an advatage' Wally thought as the hopes of getting out of this place came back.

====End of chapter==== A little info about names given to Wally's kids. All the names are Japanese.  
Sora-sky Setsuko-Child of the festival Saki-Blossom of hope 


End file.
